The present invention relates to a radiating system for projector device, especially to a radiating system for projector device with enhanced heat dissipation effect and reduced size.
Projector devices have rapid progress as the advance of optical and projection technologies. More particularly, the sizes and cost of the projector devices are reduced such that the projector devices are extensively used for presentation, meeting, educational training or even home entertainment. The development trends of the projector devices are high image quality, high brightness, compact size, and low price.
However, to achieve high brightness, the projector devices should adopt light source with higher power. Therefore, the projector devices requires larger radiating fan with serious noise and bulk radiating system.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional radiating system comprising a ventiduct structure 10a with a ventiduct space 20a. A lamp 40a is placed in the ventiduct space 20a. The radiating system further comprises a lamp radiating fan 60a and a radiating fan 70a arranged on two sides of the lamp 40a, respectively. The lamp radiating fan 60a is used to inhale an air for blowing a lamp center 30a of the lamp 40a, and the radiating fan 70a is functioned to draw a relatively cool air into the ventiduct space 20a and drain a relatively hot air out of the ventiduct space 20a. 
FIG. 2 shows another conventional radiating system comprising a ventiduct structure 10a with a ventiduct space 20a. The radiating system further comprises a lamp radiating fan 60a and a radiating fan 70a arranged on two sides of the lamp 40a, respectively. Similarly, the lamp radiating fan 60a is used to inhale an air for blowing a lamp center 30a of the lamp 40a, and the radiating fan 70a is functioned to draw a relatively cool air into the ventiduct space 20a and drain a relatively hot air out of the ventiduct space 20a. 
However, in above-mentioned two conventional radiating systems, the lamp radiating fan 60a is arranged at such location that the air inhaled by the lamp radiating fan 60a will not directly blow at the lamp center 30a of the lamp 40a, thus degrading the heat dissipation effect of the conventional radiating systems. Moreover, the lamp radiating fan 60a and the radiating fan 70a are arranged on two sides of the lamp 40a, the volume of the conventional radiating systems is inevitably bulky.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a radiating system for projector device with enhanced heat dissipation effect and reduced size.
In one aspect of the present invention, a baffle is provided to divided a ventiduct structure into a first ventiduct structure and a second ventiduct structure, and to divide a ventiduct space into a first ventiduct space and a second ventiduct space, thus enhancing the heat dissipation effect.
In another aspect of the present invention, a lamp radiating fan and a radiating fan are arranged at the same side of the lamp.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a radiating system for projector device comprising a ventiduct structure with a ventiduct space; a light source having a lamp center and arranged in the ventiduct space; a baffle provided around the light source to divide the ventiduct structure into a first ventiduct structure and a second ventiduct structure, and to divide the ventiduct space into a first ventiduct space and a second ventiduct space, wherein the first ventiduct structure has a first air inlet and a first air outlet at two ends thereof, respectively, and the second ventiduct structure has a second air inlet and a second air outlet at two ends thereof, respectively, and the first air outlet is communicated with the second ventiduct space; a lamp radiating fan provided at an inner side of the of the first air inlet of the first ventiduct structure; and a radiating fan provided at an inner side of the of the second air outlet of the second ventiduct structure.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: